


Loss

by Rivulet027



Category: True Blood
Genre: Character Death, Grief, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-30
Updated: 2011-06-30
Packaged: 2017-10-20 21:31:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/217296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivulet027/pseuds/Rivulet027
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lafayette dealing with Eddie’s disappearance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loss

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with True Blood. It's not my toy box and I'm merely playing.
> 
> A/N: Written for the slashthedrabble prompt fragile on lj. I've only just watched S1 and read the first book.

He hadn’t loved Eddie, but Eddie had loved him. Eddie had wanted him, needed him and Eddie had blood that would make him rich. He’d always been struck by how emotionally fragile Eddie was, but he’d never suspected his vampire was weak physically as well.

The empty house, the realization that Eddie was likely dead and that this was likely his fault…

Lafayette was struck by the devastation that ran through him. He hadn’t loved Eddie. He’d…If he could focus on the fear that it would happen to him, the anger, than he wouldn’t have to feel the loss.


End file.
